Ultimatum
by SlateRose
Summary: Who wouldn't want to live forever with the one they love? To be youthful forever? For too long Bella has been pushing her case, but will all that matter when the one she loves is no longer in the picture? TWT
1. Everything's Eventual

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon.

**Ultimatum **

part 1.

I have never been the type of person to fear many things, but ever since I've been with Edward Cullen, growing old became one of them. Immortality and eternal youth was a quick (and painful) bite away, and yet I knew that Edward had no intention of turning me. I am all to familiar with his views on the subject, and, according to him, becoming a vampire would ensure my eternal damnation.

I knew all to well that I was doomed grow old, and what hurt the most was the fact that _he_ was going to let it happen to me.

It was bright and sunny outside when I awoke, and that meant Edward was taking the day off of school. I had the feeling that he was going to leave today anyway since it was a Friday and he was well over due for a 'camping trip'.

I didn't sleep very well last night, but then again I can't remember the last time I really had a good nights sleep. It seemed like every time I shut my eyes the images of myself old and wrinkled would flash before me, and I was always accompanied by a very youthful Edward. My stomach turned every time I thought of it.

It didn't seem fair to me that Edward could look at himself in a mirror and not have to worry about growing older. Unlike me, his hair will never have a strand of grey, his skin will never see a wrinkle, and his body would never become frail. Every time I glanced at my reflection I couldn't help but to think that what I see before me is not permanent. I knew now that time was my enemy and that everything will fall to pieces eventually, I just wish that he would understand this.

I hoped that today would be another uneventful day for Forks High, but something in the back of my mind told me that's not how it was going to be.

Mr. Mason, my first period teacher was not in class today. Instead a rather small, and rather _old_ woman came in to sub. She introduced herself as Mrs. Palmer in a very grandmother-ish tone. None of the other students seemed to pay much attention to her, but my stomach ached every time I looked at her, just another reminder of what was to come.

Mrs. Palmer stood in front of the class, in her hands where a stack of papers that she intended on passing out and I was surprised by how incredibly slow the process was for her. Mrs. Palmer would take small, slow steps as she walked, reminding me of a tortoise I saw at the zoo once. When she finally came to the first desk she licked her index finger before she picked up the first sheet of paper. She repeated the process at every desk until a very annoyed Eric tried to pleasantly relive her of her burden. She smiled with gratitude as she handed him the remaining papers and by the time he was finished handing them out, Mrs. Palmer was halfway back to the front of the class. _So this is what I had to look forward to, _I thought.

It was hard to concentrate in my next class with the image of Mrs. Palmer still fresh in mind. My stomach felt like it was twisted into a giant knot that refused to be untied. I was almost relieved when we were dismissed from class early.

I rushed off to the restroom fearing that I was going to lose what small amount of contents there were in my stomach. I threw the door open and rushed into one of the empty stalls, not caring if there were anyone else around me. My head hung weakly over the porcelain bowl as my arms were pressed against the narrow walls, keeping me from falling forward. My entire body shook as Mrs. Palmer's image was staring at me from the waters reflection. Shocked, I ran out of the stall only to be met by the same face in the mirror in front of me, there was no escape.

The face in the mirror was not just the reflection of Mrs. Palmer, it was also a reflection of truth.

I knew from that moment on I was going to do whatever it took to become a vampire.

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my very first Twilight fanfic, hopefully you enjoyed it.


	2. Time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

****

**Ultimatum **

**Part 2**

****

Time, a concept I never imagined I would have to worry about. A constant, no matter how much I try to keep my mind off of it, it still persists. As each day passes I grow older, slowly progressing into the future. A future I am _supposed_ to look forward to, but instead it's a future I am forced to dread. I _want _to live happily ever after, but its something that is hard for me to imagine when the person I am intended to be happily with will always remain a perfect image of what he is now. As for me, even without old age taking hold, I sill have my own flaws, and I fear that over time, these flaws will only get worse.

I knew that I wasn't going to get over this, and it was just going to get worse with time..._time_.

I am happy to say that I made it through the rest of the day with only mild discomfort. I had made sure to avoid all mirrors ( and any other reflective surfaces as well) and made it home before I had the chance to have another breakdown. I was a little bit let down, yet unsurprised when I came home to find Charlie still at work at the police station. I half hoped that he would be her so that I could have someone around to distract me from myself.

I knew I had to keep myself occupied in order to keep the day from replaying in my mind. I shuddered at the thought of Mrs. Palmer's slow steps as I made my way up the stairs. _I wonder how long its going to take me to walk up a flight of stairs when im 60._ Edward was well over 100 years old and he's still able to make it up the stairs before me, even if I was three steps from the top. _It wasn't fair._

That last thought made me stop cold in my tracks. It reminded me of a conversation I had a long time ago, when I first met Edward.

It was in Biology II, when Edward and I were partners for the stages of mitosis lab.He was so intent on asking me questions that I almost forgot what I said in return.

"But now you're unhappy,"

"And?"

"That doesn't seem fair"

"Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair."

"I believe I _have_ heard that somewhere before," he sighed dryly.

Life wasn't fair, and no matter how hard anyone tried, life would never be fair, but I had a feeling that I knew what would have to be done to even up the score when it came to my own life.

I had already come to the conclusion that becoming a vampire was the only way I would be able to stay with Edward as time passed on. I knew that I wasn't going to let myself grow old, but now I just needed to find a way to get that point across to Edward.

I gathered up a pile of laundry while I thought of ways to bring up the situation with him. I was sure that he would be more understanding if I brought up the substitute incident that happened at school today. I still hadn't decided whether or not I was going to tell him about the reflections though.

As I carried a large pile of laundry down the stairs, my mind was still off thinking of ways that would sound convincing to him. I was unable to see my feet with the clothes I carried in front of me, so it was no surprise when I tripped over my own feet and went flying down the stairs to the hard floor beneath me.

I awoke the bright linoleum lights that were on the ceiling above me. I had sustained so many injuries since I have been living in Forks I have come to know this place as a second home, it was the hospital.

Of corse I had sustained some type of injury, I mean I _was_ left at home by myself. It was so typically me. Clumsy-ness, yet another thing Edward was immune to, and one of the things I envied most about him.

I wasn't surprised to see Carlisle at the side of my bed, he was usually the one who tended to all of my mishaps. I was embarrassed to have him see me in this state, _again._

"Well, hello Bella," he said kindly. I had a feeling that I was his favorite regular, then again I was probably his _only _regular.

"Hello Dr. Cullen" I replied, trying not to sound informal by referring to him as Carlisle at his place of work.

"It's nice to see you again" he went on "but maybe its better if you just came over if you wanted to visit," he joked, trying to lighten up the situation. I gave him a weak smile, but my head was now beginning to throb bringing sharp flashes of pain.

"You hit your head pretty hard when you fell, if you haven't already noticed, it left you unconscious. Charlie found you when he got home from work. According to him, he has no idea how long you were out. You may have a concussion, but I am sure you are familiar with the drill by now," he explained.

I was all too familiar with the _drill_. Every time I hit my head meant 24 hour concussion watch, meaning my sleepless nights become ever more sleepless (if that's possible) with Charlie checking up on me every 2 hours. I am better off wearing a helmet for now on.

It wasn't long after Dr. Cullen left when Edward appeared at the side of my bed. His face was serious, but at the same time I could tell that he was glad that I was conscious. He bent down too give me a quick kiss on my forehead that never failed to send butterflies into my stomach.

"Hello, Bella," he said in his soothing voice. I smiled and returned his greeting, although it was still hard to speak with my head throbbing through the bandages.

"Hello, Edward."

"I knew I couldn't leave without you getting in some kind of accident," he smiled his crooked smile that I was so fond of.

I wasn't in the mood to defend myself, it was a losing battle because deep down inside I knew I was a magnet of accidents like this.

"So who told you I was here this time?" I asked candidly, although I had the idea that Alice may have seen it coming, or maybe Carlisle called. But I was in the mood to hear what Edward had to say to I listened intently.

"Nobody, I just figured the odds were good to find you here," he joked again, "Carlisle called and said you hit your head again."

"Oh," was all I could manage. I wasn't aware of how tired I was until I was fighting with my heavy eyelids. Eventually they won and I found myself lost in sleep once again.

* * *

There's part 2! I really hoped you enjoyed it, I had a lot of fun writing it!


	3. Human Error

**Ultimatum**

**part 3**

Edward didn't have the chance to hunt before my blunder down the stairs, and, after making sure I was still in one piece, returned to the wilderness for the rest of the weekend. Normally, he would only be gone for a day or so, but Emmett persuaded him to go farther north near Mt. Logan for some better hunting. It was also beginning to look like it was going to be a sunny week, which meant more of Edward's absence. He would most likely stay with the clan in Denali for a few days with Emmett before coming back to Forks anyway.

All the while I stayed at home by myself while Charlie spent his weekend fishing, of coarse he offered for me to join him, as usual, but fishing wasn't something I wanted to take part in. My head was still wrapped in bandages, giving me yet another reason not to go out and face the world. I didn't have to go to work because Charlie called in sick for me ( instead of explaining yet_ another_ accident that left me in the hospital).

So that leaves me here at home, alone, up to my own devices, once again. I racked my mind to find something productive to keep myself busy and shuddered at the thought of doing laundry again. I touched the bandages just above my brow line remembering what had happened last time. I wanted to cook, but there was nothing in the fridge that I could prepare and I wasn't about to go to the store in my condition. I would have to wait for Charlie to get home to fix fish for dinner again.

I attempted to study for an upcoming Trig. test, but it didn't pass much time. I decided to clean my room, but found that it really wasn't such a mess to begin with. I moved on to clean the bathroom, but that also failed to kill time. I felt defeated as I slumped onto the couch, searching for the remote between the cushions. I never really spent that much time watching t.v. since I've been in Forks. I have always been occupied enough to not fall victim to any sitcoms on the air, besides I had the feeling that the televisions only purpose in this house was to entertain Charlie with baseball after work.

After digging my hand under the sofa I finally came across the dratted remote. I pointed towards the television and pressed power, nothing happened. I persistently pressed the button over and over again, hoping to get a different reaction, but it was to no use. The batteries were dead, just another factor in my ever so delightful day. I searched in a few draws in the kitchen until I finally came across a pair of AAA's that I promptly replaced in the remote.

I had a new sense of accomplishment now as I flopped myself back onto the couch. I pressed the 'power' button on the remote once again, and this time the t.v. came to life. I flipped through the channels without spending much time on one particular station, nothing really seemed to catch my eye. I was about to give up on the whole t.v. thing altogether, but just as I was about to turn off the t.v a loud advertisement came on.

There was a young looking, bleach blond woman, with blinding white teeth holding up a small container that appeared to be facial cream. I was tempted to turn off the television once again but that's when another woman came into view, a much _older_ woman. There was talking in the background, but I wasn't paying attention. All I could focus on was the older woman in the shot, I studied her face closely, following each wrinkle one by one. They did a close up on the blonde woman, then a close up on the facial cream, then back to the old woman once again. My stomach ached looking at her, much like it did when I laid my eyes on Mrs. Palmer. I tried to look away from the screen when the blonde woman began to apply the facial cream to the older woman face, but something inside of me kept me from doing so. _That's going to be me_, I thought to myself, _That's how I am going to be when I am old, grey haired and wrinkled trying to find any way to stay young. _

I turned off the television immediately after the commercial ended, not giving any other advertiser a chance to scare me sick. I looked down at my hands and examined them closely, holding them up to my face, then holding them out in front of me. I imagined how they would look when I was older, I imagined how they would feel. Would they still stay this soft, or would they become hard and calloused over time? _Time_, I sighed at the thought again.

Time did not mean much to a vampire, they had endless amounts of it, but in my case it's the complete opposite.

The rest of the weekend went by with only minimal reminders about myself and old age. Two years ago I wouldn't have worried about getting older, back then it seemed to be normal.

Now knowing that it can be avoided (but apparently not in my case), it's more like torture. I feel like I am suffering from a disease that is spreading through me slowly, and Edward is keeping the cure all to himself.

I knew what I wanted, I just didn't know to get it. Edward wasn't going to let me win this argument verbally, that was a given, but maybe, if something were to happen to me, or if I did something to provoke the animal that was subdued inside of him, I might just get what I want.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. Next part will be up soon.


	4. Rain and Tears

**Disclaimer: I came to the conclusion that Stephenie Meyer's owns everything, even the shirt on my back if she really wanted it.**

****

**Ultimatum **

**Part 4**

On Monday morning I awoke to the sound of rain pounding against my window. I rolled out of bed and stared outside with a smile on my face, _I get to see Edward today._ It felt more like months, rather than days since I've seen Edward last. I was overly anxious to see him again today, rushing to get ready for school. I tossed on a pair of jeans and long sleeve shirt that was first in my line of sight when I looked in my closet. I quickly brushed my teeth and hair, downed a bowl of cereal and headed for the door.

I was half expecting to see Edward parked in front of my house, but I was disappointed to find that his Volvo was nowhere to be seen. I huffed to myself and walked slowly towards my truck, hoping that by stalling, Edward would show up after all. No use. My hair was soaked from the falling rain by the time I made it to my car, defeated, I started the engine and drove off to school.

I was one of the first cars parked at school, something I was used to. It was still raining outside, so I decided to stay in my Truck where it was still dry and warm. I kept my eyes opened for any signs of the Volvo, but nothing. Suddenly, I heard a load tapping on the passenger window behind, I shot around thinking that it was Edward, only to be disappointed once again. It was Mike Newton, he pointed towards the locked door and I reluctantly opened it. He hopped in next to me, soaking wet from the rain.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing in here?"he asked grinning at me.

"What were you doing _out there_?" I challenged back, "I'm not the one who was just drowning in the rain." Mike stared at me for a moment with a confused look on his face.

"Well, I guess you have a point there." Of coarse I do.

Mike was just about to speak again, but the dull buzz of the bell stopped him from doing so. I was almost relieved, but was reminded of what I was looking for. My eyes scanned the parking lot looking for the Volvo, and to my relief, saw it parked in its usual spot. I was glad that the car was here, which meant _he_ was here, but at the same time I was also upset that he didn't come to see me. _He was probably waiting for Mike to leave, _I tried to convince myself, it seemed normal enough to believe.

It was hard to sit through English, but I was glad to see that Mr. Mason was back. I fidgeted a lot that period constantly looking at the time.

By the time lunch came I felt like a total mess. I would usually see Edward in-between class periods, but today I haven't seen him at all. I was almost positive that he was here today, his Volvo being the only evidence of that, but it didn't seem like him to just avoid me.

As I walked into the cafeteria my eyes were immediately drawn to the table where the Cullens sat. I looked past Jasper, Rosalie and Alice, but I saw no Edward. I scanned the rest of the cafeteria, double checking for any signs of him. Nothing. I was confused, why would the rest of the Cullens be at school and not Edward? I looked back at the Cullens table and sensed that something else was missing. I glanced from Alice to Jasper, then to Rosalie, who looked annoyed by being a third wheel. That's when it hit me, Emmett was missing too. That made me feel slightly better because it meant that Edward and Emmett were either hunting still, or visiting the clan in Denali.

Suddenly, Alice's head popped up over the table, her eyes locked on to mine instantly. She gestured for me to come over the their table and without hesitation I made my way towards her. I took the seat across from her and that's when I noticed her glum expression. I opened my mouth to speak, but she began before I had the chance to start.

"Bella,"she started, her eyes now focused on the table, "Something bad happened while Edward and Emmett were hunting,"

My stomach dropped, something inside of me didn't want to know the rest, but I spoke anyway.

"Are they alright? _Is Edward Alright?_" My voice betrayed my emotions, and Alice noticed. Jasper put his hand on top of mine, to try and calm me, but I quickly shot it away. Alice sighed and spoke again.

"Edward is...fine,"she forced out. I was confused by her reply.

"Then what happened?"I choked out.

Alice lifted her head and locked her eyes with mine when she spoke. Her voice was flat and her face was expressionless. I didn't expect to hear what she was about to say.

"Edward wanted me to spare you from the details, he just wanted me to tell you that he's _sorry."_

_ "Sorry?"_I whispered more to myself than to Alice.

"Yes,"she sighed, "He said 'Tell her I'm sorry for leaving, tell her, its for the best.'"

* * *

Everyone loves a twist. 


	5. For the Best

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Period.**

****

**Ultimatum**

**Part 5**

I couldn't comprehend what Alice just said, it just didn't seem right. What could have happened that would cause him to do such a thing? Alice looked down at me with pity in her eyes, Jasper placed his hand tentatively on my shoulder, I didn't resist this time. Alice was still staring at me when she spoke again.

"Bella, I'm sorry this had to happen, everything looked like it was going to work out...before this."

Curiosity overtook me with her words, I forced myself to speak.

"What did you mean by 'everything looked like it was going to be great', what did you see? What do you see now? And most of all, what happened, _I need to know._"

"Later," was all she said as she stood up to leave, I had failed to notice the bell ring and found myself all alone in cafeteria.

I didn't bother to go to the rest of my classes, I just sat in my truck until I found the strength to drive home. It was a little unsettling to come home to my empty house, although it was a normal occurrence, today it just more...depressing. Maybe it was due to the fact that I was already depressed to begin with, maybe the house was really inviting and I was just destroying the mood by having this cloud of negativity follow me around. Either way, I couldn't escape it.

I paced the house in a fit of anguish in an attempt to get my thoughts in order. I have never felt so...so..._lost. _My emotions took on full force as I stomped into my room and threw myself onto my bed. I smothered my face in a pillow before I let out a howling scream, _this wasn't happening _the thought replayed itself in my mind Why would Edward just leave? How could it be _for the best_? What had happened that was so terrible?

As I laid faced down on my bed, my mind concocted numerous scenarios that may have happened in the wilderness, but none of them seemed to be enough to make Edward abandon me like this.

I was awoken by the sound of Charlie calling for me when he got home from work. I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep in the midst of all my confusion and frustration. I didn't want Charlie to ask me what was bothering me, but I knew that was inevitable. Trying my hardest to sound convincing, I answered him. I reluctantly made my way downstairs to the kitchen to fix him something to eat, something I should have done earlier to avoid any extra contact with him. I knew that he could tell by the look on my face that something was wrong, and he was quick to ask.

"Hey Bells, you don't look so good. Is anything wrong?" He genuinely sounded concerned-which meant that I must have looked terrible. Without giving him too much information I replied, "I just haven't been feeling well today, that's all."There, not exactly the truth, not exactly a lie. He seemed satisfied with my answer and offered to cook his own dinner (Something I was very pleased with). As he set off to fend for himself in the kitchen, I slowly made my way back into my bedroom. My light was already off when I opened the door to my room, I decided to leave it that way considering the that I was going to resume what I was doing before Charlie got home. Sleep. It was what I really needed anyway, or so I tried to convince myself.

Without a second thought I walked up to the foot of my bed and collapsed onto the mattress before me. I tried to suppress my thoughts of earlier events as I shut my eyes tight. Suddenly, out of the corner of my room, a loud sigh broke out. Startled, I jumped out of my bed facing the direction of the noise.

"Calm down, Bella," a familiar voice urged me out of the darkness. It was Alice. I sat myself back down on my bed, legs crossed, eyes trying to focus on her image. She then quickly flicked on the light and sat across from me on the bed. Her eyes were very bright as she locked her eyes onto mine, yet very sad at the same time. I knew she had more to tell me, and a part of me wanted to, no-_needed_ to know the rest of the story. Yet, at the same time I couldn't help but to feel a pang of dread at the same time.

A moment of silence passed between us and I could tell that she was feeling a since of dread as well, which made me even more worried. _Could it really be that bad?_ She finally began to speak, her eyes still on mine.

"Bella," She started as though her lines were rehearsed, "I am so sorry things had to turn out this way, forgive me for not seeing this coming." Her eyes pleaded with mine, and I could feel tears building up under my lids. I couldn't find the words to speak, but she continued.

"I _did _see all of us together, as a family. You were one of us, Bella, and you and Edward never looked happier. Maybe that's why I overlooked so much lately, I should have kept better track of them while they were away." Her words left me paralyzed. Everything I could have ever dreamed of was shattered in front of me. I had to shift my eyes from her gaze, I quickly stared at the quilt beneath me, studying its intricate designs as I finally found the strength to speak.

"So, that's not what you see now?" I knew the answer already, but out of the corner of my eye I could see Alice shaking her head side to side. My heart sank, but I persisted.

"Tell me, Alice, what exactly happened? Why isn't Edward coming back?"

She sighed as she lifted my chin to face her again.

"I am not supposed to mention _that part._ To be honest, Bella, the reason I am here is to tell you that we're leaving too."

_No! This can't be happening to me! Why? _

"Why...?" was all I could manage, this time Alice let me look away as she started to speak once more.

"Edward needs us right now," I glanced up at Alice when she mentioned the word _us_, but I could tell by the look in her eyes that _I_ wasn't apart of that- not anymore at least. My eyes dropped down once again as she spoke.

"I am so sorry, Bella," her voice seemed to plead to me, "But it's for the best. I now understand why Edward was always so partial when it came to changing you, but he was right, _we are monsters."_

* * *

Sorry for the short chapters, but I hoped you enjoyed in regardless. Thanks to all of you who are reading this. 


	6. Monsters

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

****

****

**

* * *

**

Ultimatum

**Part 6**

_Monsters?_

It just didn't seem right. The Cullens may be _vampires_, but I never could bring myself to think of them as _Monsters-_ that was impossible. _Monsters_ were supposed to be foul creatures-avoided and disliked, and the Cullens were the exact opposite. How could someone as beautiful, kind and compassionate as Edward be a monster? I just didn't make any sense to me.

Alice was still sitting across from me while my brain attempted to process the news, _no more Cullens-no more Edward_. Tears began to stream down my cheeks to my dismay, I wanted to hold my composure, but I knew I wasn't strong enough. Alice closed her eyes and shook her head slowly as she spoke.

"I knew I shouldn't have been the one to tell you this, Bella, again I am sorry-but for your own good, you should just try to forget about us. In the end, no matter how hard we try-we are nothing but trouble." Her fist shook violently at her side as she continued. "In the end, Bella, we _will_ make a mistake and we _will hurt you_, it was only a matter of time. We were playing a foolish game keeping you around, a dangerous game that could have-_would have _killed you, eventually."

The words hit hard, but I couldn't make myself believe it. Her tone and actions told me that she was holding something back, something I had to know-yet didn't want to know at the same time. I couldn't imagine Edward hurting anyone, but all the same, I had to ask.

"Edward attacked someone, didn't he?" I hated myself for asking her, I hated myself for doubting Edward, but the answer now seemed obvious.

Now it was Alice who hung her head low, and by that reaction alone, confirmed my thoughts. A few moments of silence passed between the two of us until she spoke once again.

"Yes," she started in a low hushed voice. "A couple camping in the woods. Edward caught the scent of a mountain lion and tracked it down. It turned out that while Edward was hunting down the mountain lion, the mountain lion was hunting down the couple. He intended to kill the mountain lion before it had the chance to hurt the people, but his senses took over and...and he-"

"-Lost control?" I finished, shocked by the words coming out of my mouth. I didn't really want her to answer, but when she nodded her head up and down, I could feel the blood draining from my face.

"By the time Emmett caught up to him, it was too late. He found Edward covered in blood, feeding off the campers. According to Emmett, Edward was hard to control afterwards, torn between grief for what he had done, and insanity from the taste of human blood. The beast

in him fought with Emmett as he dragged him up to Denali, while his more..._human side_, so to speak, ate away at his conscience. Edward didn't want me to tell you-he's not going to be pleased when he finds what I did tell, but I hope you understand now."

I didn't. Edward may have made a mistake, but I knew it was out of his power. I still loved him, and to me, that's all that mattered. My heart ached for him, knowing that he was so far away, struggling with his inner beast. I wanted nothing more than to be with him at this very moment, to comfort and help him, but I knew that wasn't a possibility. According to Alice, Edward wasn't even stable enough to be back in Forks.

Anger took over my emotions as I rose to my feet. I closed my eyes so that Alice's gaze wouldn't break my concentration as I spoke.

"Why does it seem like when everything is going so well, something always has to happen to ruin it? You even said it yourself, if it wasn't for Edwards mistake, we would have been a family-I would have been a vampire just like the rest of you."

"Please Bella," Alice sighed. "Becoming a vampire is nothing to be eager about. I understand that you want to be with Edward for eternity, but if Edward really had his way-he would be human just like you instead. You have no idea what its like, Bella, to feed off the blood of others to sustain your own...existence, is nothing to look forward to. We don't have normal lives, we only make believe as long as we can, but that never lasts long."

"I don't care!" I protested, this was a familiar battle-only this time the opponent was different. Either way, I wasn't about to give up easily. "Giving my life would only be a small sacrifice for what I would get in return. I don't care if I have to feed off of wild animals to sustain myself, it will be worth it if I get to be with _him._ I know its not all bad Alice, I know that it could work out. It has for you and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett-even Carlisle and Esme! Tell me, why can't it work out for Edward and I?" I had to scream through clenched teeth, so that Charlie would not overhear, but I hoped it was enough to get the message through.

"You're right in some ways, but that was a matter between you and Edward. I don't have any say in wether or not you become a vampire, Edward always gets upset when someone brings that subject up."

"Why does it have to be so one sided?" I questioned, I had the feeling that I could get the upper hand in the conversation-so long as I said the right things. "I mean, why does Edward get to decide my fate? It's _my life_, isn't it? I may be Edwards girlfriend, but that doesn't mean that he gets to control _my life._ I shouldn't have to have his consent if _I_ want to be a vampire."

I could tell that I was reeling her in when she nodded her head in agreement. I was proud of myself for sounding so convincing, but then she cut in.

"Like I said before, Bella, that's between you and Edward."

"Oh, come on Alice, you know I'm right! Tell me, do you see me becoming a vampire?"

She hesitated before answering me, I knew I wasn't making her comfortable with this conversation, but I didn't care.

"That changes...a lot. Especially recently, even with my powers, your future is just as unsure as anyone else's."

I crossed my arms and huffed, showing exactly how frustrated I was by this. I hated playing this game, it never got me anywhere-and just when it looked like I was about to win, somebody throws in a trump card that ruins all my plans.

I knew I had to ask Alice one more thing before I could let her go.

"Alice," I began. My voice was weak and my eyes were pleading on the outside, but on the inside I knew that if I played my cards right, I might just get what I want. "Wouldn't everything work in the end if I were a vampire? I know and understand that it would take me a while to get use to it, but I know in my heart that in the end it would be worth it. Don't leave me behind Alice, it wouldn't be fair-Don't you consider me family?"

Alice's expression went from hurt to enraged. She stood up and glared at me with what seemed to be hate in her eyes. It was startling to see, and before I knew it, I was backed into a wall.

"Dammit Bella, why do you always have to bring up the same thing? You're never satisfied are you? Here I am telling you that we are leaving for good and you immediately start begging to become a vampire. Please Bella, even if it _was up to me_, I wouldn't change you-not after what happened with Edward."

"It was an accident! Accidents can be forgiven! That shouldn't mean that everyone has to leave, its just not fair!"

"Life isn't fair Bella, get used to it! Just trust me when I say that we aren't good for you, just be glad that it was the campers who got killed and not _you._"

* * *

I'm not Edward, I can't read minds-so you have to tell me what you thought about this part.


End file.
